The Akuma and the Vampires
by DepressedQueen
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. Edward left and soon after Charlie died. Bella devastated by the death of her father makes an unexpected wish that might change her whole life as she knew it. So what happens when the Cullens come back? Rewritting. New Pairing.


**I don't own anything other than this plot. Characters belong to their respected authors.**

BPOV

He left me. He didn't love me anymore. I was in my room where I have been for the past months. Numb. Still in pain. Nothing was the same anymore or I guess I should say that everything changed. I stayed in my room for most of the time. I had constant nightmares every night and I rarely talked. I didn't eat; I didn't listen to any music or watch any TV. I was not myself. What was the point of living if the love of your life wasn't there anymore? What was the point of trying? This mentality had caused my relationship with Charlie to suffer. He really tried to get me out of my shell, but nothing had worked. We had one sided fights all the time, mostly him yelling while I just sat there and listened. I was causing him pain and I knew it. This only made me sadder. I had failed as a girlfriend and now I was failing as a daughter. I was utterly useless to the people who might have or do care about me.

Today was Tuesday and it has been exactly three months since _he_ left. Charlie was at work at the moment and like always I was left alone in the house. I enjoyed my alone time. It meant that Charlie wasn't around to see my grief or my pain. The door bell rang causing me to wake up from my nap. It was strange. No one visited me, not anymore. I wasn't going to see who it was, let alone open the door, but something compelled me to go see who it was. My chest began to fill with panic. Was something wrong? Had something happened? I ran to the door and quickly opened it. There was a police officer on the other side. His expression was grim. He held his hat in his hand the way someone does when they have something sad to say to you. I waited for him to say something but it I got inpatient with the waiting. I needed to know what was wrong as soon as possible.

"What's…..wrong?" I chocked out. The police officer took a deep breath, hesitated, and finally realized that he had no choice but to tell me and get it over with.

"Miss Swan. I have some very bad news to tell you."

"B—bad?" I replied numbly. I was retreating back into my shell, using it as a way to make whatever the police officer had to say hurt less.

"Yes. Something bad has happened and it unfortunately my job to tell you what had transpired today."

"What is it? What's wrong?" _Charlie. It had to be about Charlie!_ I thought frantically. "It's about my father isn't?"

"Yes. Your father has been unfortunately killed today. I am so sorry to have to inform you of this."

His words no longer reached me. I went completely numb as I heard the word killed. Killed. Killed. Killed. It echoed in my head over and over again.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan!" The police officer grabbed my shoulders and shook me a bit trying to get my attention. I looked at him.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Miss Swan, I know that this is a hard time for you right now but please do not go through this alone. Charlie was my friend and if there is anything I can do please do not hesitate and call me. My name is Officer Bryan and you can call me anytime as the station." He smiled sadly at me. I nodded.

"How did it happen?" I asked.

Officer Bryan hesitated but went ahead and told me that he has been killed while trying to stop a burglary at a store. The robber got scared as the police showed up that he accidentally shot Charlie as he neared him. According to the robber he didn't mean to shoot, only scare him off. He didn't notice as his finger tightened around the trigger finally tightening enough to fire the gun. The bullet had hit his lung and as he was being taken to the hospital he passed away." He paused. He told me to tell you that he loved you before he passed away." Officer Bryan informed me.

"Thank you," I said and then I closed the door on his face. I need to be alone. No, I was already alone. Isn't this what I wished for before? To be alone? Tears began to roll down my face. Charlie was dead. I was all alone again. Why was everyone that I loved leaving me? I stayed on the floor for hours and hours crying. Throughout that time people came to pay their condolences but I refused to accept them. I never opened the door and as the hours passed it seemed that everyone in the town seemed to realize that I was not receiving anyone. I did not want their pity. After hours upon hours of grieving I finally realized that I needed to plan Charlie's funeral. It needed to get done. He deserved a proper funeral after all the hell I had put him through in the last couple of months.

It only took 2 days to get everything ready and soon I was burying Charlie in the ground. The funeral didn't last long and everyone soon left but I had stayed behind. I was staring at Charlie's grave stone when all of a sudden this creature showed up out of nowhere floating in front of me. He, or it, stared at me. He looked straight at me or more precisely it seemed as if he was looking at my soul. His top hat and odd clothing, made him look comical, but he carried an aura of death around him. He smiled at me with this creepy smile that it made the hair at the back of my neck rise.

"Why hello there, my sweet Isabella. Why are you so sad? Is it because your father has just died? Do you wish he was alive?" I was speechless and in shock but something snapped inside of me as I stared at him. I felt as if he was capable of anything, even bringing back the dead.

"Yes." I said and as soon as that word left my mouth, his eyes took on an expression as if he knew something that I didn't.

"Well," he said, "Look at my newest enchanted body." A metal, robot like skeleton appeared behind him. It had a big black star on its forehead. "It can take a soul and revive it back to life, you can get your dear old father back from the clutches of death and in order to do such a thing, it needs a little help from you."

"What do I need to do? How can I help?" I was convinced that he could do exactly has he promised. I would be able to bring Charlie back and this time I would make sure that I was the daughter he always wished for.

"All you have to do is call out his name." He said. It was so simple! I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Charlie." As my father's name left my lips, the ground began to shake. A white ball came out of the ground and it began to take form, shaping itself into Charlie. It then flew into the metal skeleton and as soon as it did the skeleton began to scream. It was in pain and I didn't know why.

"Bella what have you done to me?" The skeleton screamed in Charlie's voice.

"I wan—wanted to see you again!" I sobbed.

"You've made a mistake Bells! It's evil Bella!" The skeleton came out of its frame and dragged itself towards me. "Run Bella! Run!" Charlie screamed.

I froze, the skeleton looked as if it wanted to kill me. It was slowly dragging it's body across the ground with its claws. "What is happening?" I asked the man.

"Well you see you need to give something in exchange for what I have given you and in this case, this skeleton needs a body to hide in and since you made the decision to bring him back it wants your body."

"But…" I stuttered. Is he crazy?

"Nothing is ever free in this world, my dear." He looked at his watch and turned to look at me again. "Well I have to go now. Bye." He vanished, leaving me alone with the skeleton.

The skeleton still came at me. Unfortunately, I was too slow. It launched itself at me, its claws digging into my neck. My vision began to darken, as black spots began to fill it. I could fill blood beginning to run down my neck, the stench of it causing my head to pound. As it dug its claws deeper into my neck, in an attempt to devour me, something in me snapped. A bright white light burst around me, engulfing me in it in some sort of bubble. As it expanded to cover my body, it cut the skeleton in half, severing the hands from its body, the hands still attached to my neck. The skeleton fell to the ground where it quickly disintegrated into a black dust. As it turned to dust, Charlie's soul was released.

"Thank you. Take care and be safe." Charlie's soul said as it floated away. I was again alone in the graveyard.

"Good bye Charlie." I said as the shock of what had transpired, caused me to black out.

**I will hopefully be adding more tomorrow. I'm not sure who I want Bella to end up with. At the moment, I am stuck between Lavi and Kanda, but for sure it will be a BellaXDgrayman character pairing. Bella and Allen will have more of a sibling relationship in this story.**


End file.
